


Oh no, he hot

by SilverWield



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWield/pseuds/SilverWield
Summary: Cloud gets jealous of himself...
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Oh no, he hot

Tifa stood on the top deck of the cargo ship as it headed away from Junon. She took a deep breath, tasting the tang of salty air and bitter relief at their close call with Shinra. Who has a parade a week after their father dies? If she didn't already hate Shinra with every fibre of her being, she'd hate them after this. As much as she also hated President Shinra, she thought he at least deserved a proper mourning period before his son went all out changing everything. _I never even got to bury my father._ She slid a finerg under the confining helmet and wiped her damp eyes before looking around for the others. The lenses in the helmet distorted her vision, so after checking no one was about, Tifa pulled it off and ruffled her hair back into shape.  
"Be careful no one sees you."  
Tifa's head whipped round and she put a closed fist to her chest and sighed. "Cloud, you startled me." He'd been climbing up the ladder, so she hadn't seen him. Stepping back, Tifa smiled as he reached the top and brushed his gloved hands together.  
"You okay?" He asked, fussing with the heavy scarf around his neck.  
Tifa's eyes widened as she made a slow perusal down Cloud’s athletic physique and then back up to his face. Though neither broad, nor tall, Cloud had a magnetism that drew and held the eye of any woman who had sense. Compact, yet elegant muscle tone, arms that begged to be fondled and graceful fingers that she'd imagined touching her in places no man ever had, Cloud was beyond what she pictured he looked like all those nights she thumbed through newspapers looking for his name or a photo--something to give her hope he'd be home to her soon. _Did he always look that good?_ The cute boy she remembered was very much an attractive man, and he probably knew it.   
With the helmet concealing his eyes, Tifa's gaze was drawn to his lips. _Could I ever kiss him?_ She found herself licking her lips and drawing the lower one between her teeth. She could feel him staring. Her cheeks heated and she turned away.  
"Something the matter?"  
Tifa shook her head. "No, you just reminded me of someone."  
"In this get up?" Cloud replied, sounding curious, but also slightly annoyed.  
"Back in Nibelheim, a Shinra soldier tried to help me when we were attacked by monsters." She ducked her head and smiled. "He seemed nice." Her smile faltered. Did Sephiroth kill him, too?  
Cloud folded his arms and said in a begrudging tone, "You liked a nobody?"  
Turning towards him, Tifa frowned softly. "Be nice. He got hurt trying to protect me."  
"I wouldn't," he said, sounding like a petulant teenager.  
Tifa giggled. "No doubt! You're a real SOLDIER."  
Cloud ducked his head as he smirked. "I should've stayed, but--" He clutched his head and grunted with pain.  
Concerned, Tifa came to his side and put her hand on his arm. "Are you okay? Can I do anything for you?"  
Cloud covered her hand with his. He squeezed her fingers while taking deep breaths, but after a moment's hesitation he straightened and said, "I'm good."  
She wished she could see his eyes. With the helmet on he looked like a stranger. Reminded her even more of that poor soldier who threw himself in front of a monster to save her. _Just as reckless as Cloud_. Her smile was sad as she slowly withdrew her fingers from his grasp. "I guess so." She wished he'd confide in her.  
"Tifa?"  
This time she was the one brushing things off. "It's nothing."  
Cloud hummed and nodded, but when he removed his helmet his brow was furrowed with concern.  
For some reason the action rang a faint bell in Tifa's memory, but she couldn't recall why.  
As Cloud took a step towards her, Tifa felt her heart race. "Cloud..."  
The ship rocked to one side and an alarm sounded from the bowels. Cloud grabbed Tifa to steady her and they looked at each other with matching foreboding expressions. Nodding in unison, Cloud and Tifa descended the ladder to investigate. 


End file.
